Referring to FIG. 16, a conventional guitar stand has a four-way base frame 93, a socket 95 disposed on the four-way base frame 93, a generally Y-shaped bracket 96 engaging with the socket 95, a main rod 94 engaging with the four-way base frame 93, and a generally U-shaped brace 97 disposed on a top end of the main rod 94. It is difficult to pack the conventional guitar stand. It is difficult to carry the conventional guitar stand also. Furthermore, the conventional guitar stand cannot replace other musical instrument stand to hold other musical instruments.